La Magia nos Corrompe
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Voldemort hizo muchos planes. Algunos a largo plazo y sin estar seguro de necesitarlos. Uno de ellos implicaba a su hija Elizabeth Black. La joven Elizabeth tuvo una vida peculiar y momentos extraños con alguien de su pasado y su futuro: Eirian Malfoy.


Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí representados son obra de J.K. Rowling salvo los OC que son de mi invención.

Esta historia pertenece al universo de La Llamada del Elegido

Este fic participa en el reto "¡Vivan los OC!" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Toda historia tiene un comienzo. Rivalidades. Amistades. Amores. Todos comienzas en algún punto y siempre es algo que jamás olvidas aunque creas no recordarlo.

Eirian y Elizabeth, dos personas que fueron fijadas a un plan mayor que ni ellos mismos conocen. Ahora son enemigos mortales. Antes fueron amigos inseparables. Mañana, sólo Merlín sabe que ocurrirá.

Pero lo importante es el pasado. La niñez de dos entidades relevantes para la historia. Eirian y Elizabeth son por encima de todo, el último plan de Voldemort.

Pero ni siquiera el mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos fue capaz de predecir que esas dos personas fueran a enamorarse a tan tierna edad. Cuando lo descubrió, o mejor dicho, lo intuyó, no tardó en enviar a Bellatrix para que separara a su hija de Eirian y así comenzar la cuenta atrás de un plan de refuerzo.

No podía imaginar que causaría esa orden…

Como cada Lunes a las diez y media de la mañana, el profesor de ciencias esta gesticulando sobre la ineptitud de sus estudiantes. Veinte años de enseñanza y aun no sabe que sus alumnos tienen diez años.

Eirian Malfoy, un joven de pasado turbio, y Elizabeth Black tratan de no reírse mientras hablan mediante signos. El Profesor Kin nunca ha sabido enseñar pero es muy divertido. Eirian hace un gesto con la mano y Elizabeth sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Eirian se sonroja tapándose la cara con las manos y agachando la cabeza. Siempre busca esos pequeños gestos de Liz pero cuando los logra pierde la concentración. Una regla se parte con estrepito en la mesa compartida y ambos saltan en sus asientos al ver la mirada severa de Kin. Su rostro envejecido parece a punto de estallar y la vena de la frente le palpita como si tuviera vida propia. Tanto Eirian como Elizabeth saben que se han ganado una bronca de quince minutos sobre atender en clase.

Un fogonazo verde es, sin embargo, lo único que obtienen. El profesor Kin se derrumba hacia atrás con la mirada ausente. Tras él se alza una figura encapuchada y enmascarada con una calavera de plata. Eirian se levanta de golpe protegiendo a Elizabeth. Parte de su memoria se ha ido desvaneciendo por voluntad propia pero conoce esa figura, le visita en sueños.

Algo le empuja hacia arriba y sale volando hacia atrás como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

— Vamos Eli. —La voz tras la máscara es femenina y hasta cierto punto atractiva pero con un cariz de maldad que desquebraja la imagen mental de una bella y amable mujer. Elizabeth reconoce la voz y sale corriendo hacia ella. Coge la mano que la figura le ofrece y salen del aula sin prestar atención al histerismo que se ha propagado entre los demás alumnos.

Eirian por su parte ha caído de cabeza y se ha desmayado. Cualquier otro día esto habría provocado un gran dolor de cabeza. Hoy ha desencadenado algo que debía estar bloqueado. Cuando abre los ojos la fría mirada gris se ha tornado en una tormenta de rojo fuego.

Una corriente de aire caliente arremete contra las ventanas hasta convertirlas en una nube de cristal machacado. El viento sopla con tal violencia que los chicos se agrupan en un rincón. Los lamentos se intensifican hasta cesar de golpe cuando Eirian se levanta del suelo como si levitase.

Su mano se dirige a las ventanas y el muro enteró se derrumba ante sus ojos. Comienza a caminar hacia el exterior. Sus pies van dejando un reguero de llamas tan calientes que empiezan a derretir el suelo de piedra. Sus ojos escudriñan la calle que se ve tres plantas más abajo.

Elizabeth y la figura encapuchada salen en ese momento del colegio. Eirian ni siquiera piensa, ahora mismo aun esta inconsciente, otra cosa ha cogido el mando de su cuerpo y su autentico potencial está despertando. Y sin un atisbo de titubeo se lanza por la ventana. Algo le impulsa y frena en su caída. Aun así, al llegar al suelo este se comba bajo sus pies como si su mera presencia destruyese la materia.

Las ventanas se convierten en telarañas y el aire se vuelve irrespirable en cuestión de segundos, antes incluso de que el incendio que está dejando a su paso convierta todo lo que toca en humo venenoso.

— Huyendo de un combate, Bellatrix. —La figura se giró intrigada mientras se quitaba la máscara. Conocía suficiente de Eirian para saber que no era él quien hablaba. Una voz grave y penetrante había sustituido la voz infantil del chico.

—No hay combate sin varita, mocoso. Vengo a por lo que es mío. —contestó Bellatrix abrazando a Elizabeth. La chica ladeaba la cabeza sin comprender que le había pasado a su amigo.

—Tuyo… Nunca te tome por una persona maternal. —Eirian estaba alterado ante la revelación algo se turbaba en sus pensamientos tanto los conscientes como los inconscientes.

—No me conoces tanto, sobrino. —repuso Bellatrix con un ágil movimiento de varita. — ¡Crucio!

—Buen intento. —Eirian no dio muestras de estar sufriendo el maleficio pero Bellatrix vio como apretaba fuertemente el brazo y se le tensaba el cuello.

— Impresionante. Lástima que todo haya resultado así, eres mucho más interesante que tu hermano. —Ante la mención de Draco una ola de llamas negras tiraron a Bellatrix y Elizabeth al suelo. Ambas gritaron durante un segundo antes de que las llamas se alejaran. Elizabeth se agarraba con fuerza el hombro, tratando de tocarse la espalda, donde había desaparecido la ropa y solo quedaba una gran extensión de piel carbonizada. Bellatrix, a su lado se curaba la mano sin perder de vista a Eirian. El chico se acercaba sin contemplaciones, sus ojos solo mostraban una furia primigenia que intimidaba incluso a la mortifaga. A su espalda una gigantesca cortina de humo se iba formando y cambiaba de forma. Algunas veces parecía que Eirian tenía unas inmensas alas negras.

— Te odio. —Eirian paró en seco. —Te odio — Elizabeth ni siquiera gritaba, no podía a causa del dolor. Era un murmullo cargado de rencor y frialdad. — Te odio — Elizabeth tanteó a su madre con la mano hasta dar con su varita. — ¡AVADA KEDABRA! — El rayo verde chocó contra el humo negro. Elizabeth miró embelesada el humo, esperando ver el cuerpo sin vida del que había sido su amigo y confidente. No llegó a hacerlo. Bellatrix agarró a su hija y ambas se desaparecieron.

La furia de tres personas había destruido por completo un colegio. Los bomberos tardaron días en apagar el incendio que parecía tener vida propia y los supervivientes tardaron años en superar aquella experiencia.

Mientras los primeros camiones de bomberos entraban en acción, Eirian ya caminaba por un bosque virgen en otro continente. Iba medio desnudo a causa del incendio pero no tenía frío. La poca nieve que había caído se derretía a su paso. Había recobrado el sentido pero no recordaba del todo lo que había pasado. Solo lo suficiente para tener una tormenta emocional en su interior.

— No te culpes. Fue un accidente. Aun no puedes controlar mi poder. —La voz de Eirian se volvía grave por momentos para volver a su tono habitual cuando se contestaba. Parecía que dos personas distintas estuvieran manteniendo una conversación.

—Casi mato a Elizabeth.

— Y ella casi te mata a ti. Lo veo justo.

— ¿Por qué lo he hecho? ¿Y cómo? Se supone que soy un Squib. Lucius me envió lejos de madre por ser un Squib.

—Y aun así, la hija de tu tía estudiaba contigo. Es intrigante.

—No lo sabía. Creía que su apellido era…

— ¿Casualidad? A partir de ahora no puedes darte ese lujo. Debemos escondernos. Nos buscan.

— ¿La policía?

—Lo dudo. Los mortifagos. Bellatrix parecía saber algo. Algo sobre ti. Me preguntó que será. Siempre le ha atraído el poder, supongo que soy yo. Siempre supe que la magia corrompía al hombre pero nunca pensé que llegarían a este extremo.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Lo averiguaras. Con el tiempo. Es peligroso darte esta información ahora. Creo que bloqueare de tu memoria esta conversación.

—No juegues así con mi cabeza.

—También es la mía, no lo olvides. Y necesito tiempo para pensar, tu intromisión me haría ir lento. Tengo que volver a mi estado natural. Voy a bloquear tu memoria de las últimas horas y te daré una orden sencilla de guarecerte. A nivel instintivo sabrás como hacerlo. Estoy dejándote las habilidades básicas para hacerlo y que estés protegido.

— Eso es… —No pudo terminar la frase. Eirian se detuvo en seco y sus ojos se turbaron hasta quedarse completamente blancos. Unos segundos después el tono rojo regreso y Eirian comenzó a andar de nuevo.

Lo que habitaba en su interior volvió a dormitar en un letargo inducido para planear. Sin saberlo, Eirian se estaba preparando para el futuro. Y el futuro comenzó a prepararse para él.

-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-

La habitación aséptica de un hospital es reconocible en cualquier parte. Aunque esta habitación no pertenece a un hospital. No al hospital que espera un Muggle, esta habitación está ubicada en San Mungo, el hospital mágico más importante de Gran Bretaña. Podría decirse que es el mejor hospital del mundo, sus tratamientos experimentales aunando técnicas muggles y mágicas ha dado como resultado un buen sin número de tratamientos desconocidos que ha solventado enfermedades y traumas hasta entonces imposibles de curar.

Sin embargo Draco tiene la suerte de que aun teniendo que estar en dicha institución no debe someterse a estas nuevas técnicas. Su dolencia aunque grave es fácilmente reversible. Ahora yace en su cama mientras duerme de forma provocada. Los medimagos no querían que se mantuviera consciente en ningún momento. Apenas ha rozado la consciencia desde que está en San Mungo. En una esquina de la habitación, oculto en las sombras, su hermano le observa atentamente a cualquier cambio.

Esta impresionado de la fortaleza que ha demostrado su hermano. Jamás hubiera imaginado que fuera capaz de soportar el grito continuado de una Banshee sin desmayarse. Tiene traumas internos y le han tenido que reparar los tímpanos pero su fortaleza es admirable, incluso él la reconoce a pesar de su tensión que podría convertirse en enemistad en cualquier momento.

La poca sangre fría que le queda le ha aliviado lo suficiente para racionalizar la participación de Draco en su expulsión. Draco apenas contaba con dos años cuando Lucius expulsó a Eirian de la familia. Y su evidente parecido no puede hacerle objetivo de una furia que jamás atrapara al verdadero culpable. Eirian debe mantenerse frío e implacable en ese aspecto. Ha perdido la oportunidad de vengarse de su padre pero no debe tomarla con su hermano ni con su madre.

Debe mantenerse sereno y tener en cuenta que Draco atravesó un terreno inhóspito por traerle una rama de olivo y él no tardó en auxiliarle aunque en un principio no tenía intención alguna de hacerlo. Seguía teniendo esa relación fraternal arraigada a fuego en su interior a pesar de todo lo ocurrido. Y Draco la había recobrado pese a los esfuerzos de Lucius de destruirla y enterrarla para múltiples hechizos y maleficios del olvido.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Astoria entró corriendo en la habitación. No se fijó en la presencia de Eirian, solo tenía ojos para su prometido. Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, alzándolo de la cama mientras le frotaba la cara intentando despertarle a pesar de saber que no podía despertar hasta el día siguiente. Durante varios minutos, Astoria permaneció en pie acariciando el pelo de Draco con ademán protector y maternal.

Los siguientes en entrar, Neville, Hermione y Luna, le eran desconocidos a Eirian pero sí que reconoció a la ultima en entrar. Llevaba la cara tapada por un pañuelo que ocultaba sin duda un rostro perturbado por el dolor. Eirian reconocería en cualquier parte el cabello de su madre, las canas habían hecho mella en él pero aun brillaba con una nobleza que muchos trataban de duplicar pero ninguna igualaba.

Narcissa se apoyó en el hombro de su cuñada y ambas se abrazaron en un intento de consuelo. Eirian sabía que debía dejarles solo. A fin de cuentas era un desconocido. Luego volvería a velar por la seguridad de Draco pero ahora era tiempo para la familia. La familia unida. Y Narcissa no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a lo que podría desatar su presencia. Se levantó lentamente del sillón y fue hasta la puerta. Nadie se fijó en él hasta que estuvo prácticamente fuera y Luna chocó con él mientras andaba hacia atrás.

Eirian por instinto agarró su mano y la soltó al instante como si le quemará. Miró a aquella chica sin verla. Estaba confuso. Se miró la mano y algo se revolvió en su interior. Notó como el resto de ocupantes de la habitación se volvían. Ahora algo tiraba de él para huir. No quería saber porque le instaba a huir simplemente obedeció. Escuchó una voz ronca gritar pero no se volvió.

Si Narcissa no estaba preparada para un reencuentro, él lo estaba aun menos. Giró en una esquina sin saber a dónde se dirigía. Alguien le seguía. Corrió por el pasillo y giró de nuevo a la derecha. Vio una bata blanca colgada de una percha en medio del pasillo, la cogió al vuelo y se la puso mientras arrancaba de uno de los paneles una carpeta.

Giró de nuevo y se paró en seco, dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar despacio mientras examinaba cuidadosamente la carpeta. Vio al chico correr y pasarle por alto y perderse en aquel laberinto de pasillos. Volvió a dejar la carpeta en su sitió y se dejo caer en un banco frente a la zona de auxiliares.

— Hola, cielito. —dijo una voz sombría, llena de frialdad y a la vez divertida. Un escalofrió subió por la nuca de Eirian. Sus ojos parecían arder ante ese sonido. De la manga surgió una espada de doble filo de medio metro. — Así que al final construiste tu juguetito.

—He tenido mucho tiempo para hacerlo, Liz. —replicó Eirian levantando la vista. Los ojos fríos de Elizabeth le confirmaron sus sospechas. Era ella.

— ¡Ya lo creo! ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo buscándote? —Preguntó hastiada aquella joven de cabello pelirrojo y labios carnosos y sugerentes.

—Demasiado poco. —Se levantó y avanzó hacia ella amenazante. Elizabeth ni se inmutó.

—Aburrido. Te has vuelto aburrido. Al menos la última vez que te vi me hiciste sentir algo más que aburrimiento. —Bufó Elizabeth apoyándose en el mostrador que los separaba.

—La última vez que nos vimos intentaste matarme, y tu madre intento matarme. —gruño con la mandíbula apretada, notaba perfectamente como sus ojos se tornaban más y más rojos y sabía que ocurría cuando eso pasaba. Elizabeth le miró con un tic en el ojo mientras se subía la melena y bajaba el cuello de la camisa mostrando una espantosa cicatriz a lo largo del hombro que se perdía bajo la tela.

—Me costaste meses de sufrimiento, cielito. Tengo derecho a cobrármelo en carne. Y visto que no quieres hacerlo por las buenas… ¿O aun estoy a tiempo de desnudarte? —inquirió coqueteando y acercándose golosamente a Eirian para, en el último momento, detenerse y morder el aire haciendo castañear sus dientes de marfil. Eirian perdió el control, el mostrador desapareció convertido en astillas y la espada silbó mientras atravesaba el cuello de Elizabeth que puso los ojos en blanco.

— Odio tus trucos mentales. —Musitó furioso Eirian con un tono mucho más bajo y grave de lo normal.

— Yo amo tus ataques de furia, Ripper. —Siguió coqueteando mientras se ponía a andar por el pasillo. — ¿No creerías que iba a presentarme en persona? Soy una sádica sociópata sin remilgos eso debería darte una pista de que no soy tonta.

— Cabrearme hasta hacerme despertar no es algo que haga un cuerdo. —respondió la voz ronca. —La última vez que salí sin que me llamarán ocurrió hace tres lustros. Creó recordar que acabaste mal parada, ¿Aun quieres jugar?

— Claro. Lo que sea por ver esa destrucción que se te da tan bien. Pero eso lo haremos luego. Ahora tengo que llevarte ante alguien. —Elizabeth se dio la vuelta y con un andar resuelto y juguetón se alejó mientras Eirian la seguía.

— Espero que sea tu enterrador, quiero hablar con él de tu ataúd.

— Deja las amenazas humorísticas a Eirian, a ti no se te dan bien. —Elizabeth entró en una habitación y se desvaneció en el aire. Las ventanas estaban echadas y la luz del pasillo no llegaba más allá de arrancar algunas siluetas aquí y allá.

—Hola, Sobrino. Cuanto tiempo.

—Se equivoca, arpía del demonio. Su sobrino no está disponible.

— Siempre tan sutil como un dragón con tos. —murmuró la voz de las sombras acercándose. La luz empezó a revelar una silla de ruedas muy tosca y atada con cadenas al suelo. Eirian apretó los puños. La espada empezó a brillar incandescente y Bellatrix salió finalmente a la luz. Su rostro, en otro tiempo hermoso, era una horrenda abominación. La suma de múltiples zarpazos y desgarros sin contemplación. Media melena había desaparecido para mostrar un cráneo astillado y cubierto por un remendó mágico que no ocultaba la marca que ya no era una cicatriz dado su extensión.

—Preguntaría por qué coño no estás vigilada pero creo que Elizabeth tiene esa respuesta. —Bramó dándose la vuelta para salir al pasillo.

— ¿No quieres saber porque fuiste abandonado cuando es evidente que tienes habilidades por encima de lo normal? —Preguntó insidiosamente Bellatrix tras él.

— ¿De ti? Solo quiero tu esquela en primera página. —Salió al pasillo y tras cerrar la puerta fue a buscar a la enfermera más cercana. No hizo falta, vio llegar un destacamento de aurores a lo lejos. Les dejó pasar y se quedo contemplando como entraban en la habitación de Bellatrix como un vendaval.

En ese instante el aire se estremeció, Eirian fue lanzado hacia atrás. Las llamas empezaron a lamer el techo del pasillo mientras los aurores aullaban de dolor tratando de apagar el fuego maldito. La luz se apagó de golpe y lo que antes eran pasillos blancos ahora eran de color rojo carmesí. Eirian vio como Bellatrix salía de su habitación, con la verdadera Elizabeth empujando la silla de ruedas. Se giró y le lanzó un beso antes de correr en la dirección contraria, interponiendo al basilisco de fuego entre ellas y Eirian.

Un rápido latigazo con la mano y la hoja se desencajo del mecanismo y zumbó hasta golpear una pared. Solo había cortado algunos pelos de Elizabeth. Eirian se puso en pie gruñendo mientras rodeaba las llamas por pasillos adyacentes pero siempre se le adelantaba. Viéndose atrapado volvió sobre sus pasos y entró en la habitación de Draco.

Vio al chico que le había seguido delante de él con la varita en la mano. Se la arrancó de un manotazo.

— Tengo prisa, luego te la pido educadamente. —gritó mientras corría por la habitación y se tiraba por la ventana. El cristal se rompió clavándosele en el cuerpo sin contemplación. Notó el ardiente calor bajando por el cuello y se apretó la carótida con fuerza mientras caía. La sangre brotaba lentamente como si se hubiera cortado con un papel. Antes de chocar contra el suelo la herida se había cerrado. Pensó en magia espontanea pero el impacto le saco todo aquello de la cabeza. Aulló de furia y dolor al notar la rodilla desencajándose y el fémur partiéndose como un mondadientes. Pero aun tenía el aliento suficiente para apuntar a Elizabeth por encima de la multitud. Acababa de aparecer por la puerta oculta de San Mungo y le miraba con una mezcla de diversión, curiosidad y otra cosa que Eirian no era capaz de percibir. — Quieta o cuando acabe contigo, en comparación, tu madre será una Veela.

— ¡Oh, cielito! Siempre hablando mal de tu suegra. — Elizabeth le giñó un ojo mientras esquivaba el hechizo y se desaparecía. La fachada del edificio estalló y el fuego maldito salió al exterior en forma de gigantesca serpiente.

—Arresto Momentum. — Las llamaradas se detuvieron y se empezaron a mover muy lentamente, lo suficiente para que la gente pudiera ponerse a salvo. Eirian se puso bocarriba tratando de recobrar el aliento cuando vio una pareja mirarle con los ojos abiertos hasta el límite del dolor. — ¡Qué pasa! ¡Es que la gente ya no tiene derecho a tirarse por las ventanas sin que le miren como si estuviera loco!


End file.
